From Sorting To Seventh
by EmpressesPenguinOfTheUniverse
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter start school... Become best friends... help each other with problems... get detentions ... and see how many times they can get Lily Evans to scream.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 - The Sorting hats first challenge

Disclaimer- I am not nor ever will be JK

…as the four boys stepped out of their little boats, they were lead through oak front doors. A stern woman, who to James looked like a thinned out prune, greeted them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I am professor McGonagall"

Following the Gryffindor head of house into a hallway, McGonagall told the newbies

"Please stay here while I inform the head master of your arrival." And she left. As soon as she was gone everyone started muttering.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" asked a sandy haired Remus Lupin. He was tall for his age, but a tad shorter than his two companions.

"GRYFFINDOR!! Practically shrieked a young James Potter. Bespected, hazel eyes glinted behind his untidy dark hair.

"What kind of stupid question is that, you twat?! Only a total git wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor! But poor little me, I am going to be stuck in freaking Snake –town! And do you know why?" shot a slightly hysterical Sirius Black, at all the new students who were listening… "Because of my _dear dear_ mommy and the rest of my bloody family, and all of them filthy PUREBLOODS! Were Slytherin!"

"Dude, chill out! What are you on?" snapped his friends

"God, Sirius it was just a simple Question, you phsycodelic cow!" Remus yelled

"Yeah..." hesitated Peter Pettigrew his weight shifting from one foot to another" what Remus said!

"Copycat" muttered Remus

"Hey man I'm a pureblood too!" squeaked a cowering James "But not that kind of pureblood" he added quickly started as he saw Sirius' eyes narrow dangerously

But before Black could blow up again, McGonagall re-entered the hall. "It is time" she said with an air of importance "to be sorted"

The first years followed her into the Great hall, where the older students were watching them interestedly. The hall was amazing, as they looked around they were in so much shock they did not even notice the singing hat.

"I think I am going to be sick" said Peter to his cohorts

"Yeah mate you do look kind of green" James said

"Please form a straight line" ordered McGonagall. As she glanced down at her list she thought 'what? Its not alphabetized- whatever.'

James POV

"Flowington, Chloe!" was the first new Hufflepuff this year. After some time "Snape Severus!" was called to the podium, and was speedily made a Slytherin. I noticed that Sirius expression had become one of pure loathing, I would ask later

But before I could take any guesses "Potter, James" was called. Tons of emotions flooded through me as he walked towards the hat. Gingerly placing it atop my head his head, A voice spoke into his ear.

"Hmmmm another Potter, what do I see? Obviously bright, clever, and a tint of mischief, brave, Gryffindor he thought please Gryffindor, alright then I see that you win. The hat bellowed…. GRYFFINDOR!!!

Sighing with relief. I walked to his table as Evens Lily, was called.

My jaw dropped and I quickly snapped it shut again, I caught Sirius eye, who nodded towards the girl, and gave me the thumbs up.

Thinking to myself "that, is the most beautifullest girl I have ever seen, in my short period of living" I shook my head snapping out of reverie " god, James beautifullest isn't even a word, and now I sound like Remus! Ahhh"

GRYFFINDOR!! Yelped the hat, and Lily joined the house table

Remus POV

I stood in exited apprehension 'oh dear Merlin, not Slytherin' I thought "Gryffindor or Ravenclaw I added decidedly – although Gryffindor would be nice.' As I wondered what house I would get suit me best, "Lupin, Remus"

Walking slowly and purposefully toward the stool, a new frightening thought entered my mind, But wait, I have no chance for Gryffindor I'm a werewolf, I don't even stand a chance in Slytherin seeing as the hat can't accept me

I found that the cap had been put on my head. "oh now this is what I have been waiting for" whispered the sorter "something interesting to happen at the school"

"What is that supposed to mean? I thought angrily

"Well" replied the hat "I've never gotten a werewolf before!" my hands began to sweat

"lets see, Hufflepuff is certainly not good enough for you - I never told this to anyone but it is a bit of an outcast house" I chuckled "and most definitely not Slytherin, my no!" I took an enormous sigh

"No you are too good of a werewolf to go there" said the hat more to himself than to young me.

"Now Ravenclaw, you are very wise for your age, but then you are brave, seeing what you deal with. You know what just go head and pick, the hat said with joy in his voice"

"Wow" I thought "that was easy, and Sirius was scared."

"Well my boy which do you pick?"

"Gryffindor"

"Alright then off you go"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? Oh right...

**GRYFFINDOR!!!!**

**----**

I hope you liked it!!

Please review!!

Ice-cream and me!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The second part of Part 1 - The Sorting hats first challenge**

Disclaimer- I am not nor ever will be JK---really no matter how awesome I am…..oh plus my bff ice-cream is the bestest

Chapter 2

Remus POV

Joyously sitting down next to James, who muttered "what took so long?" We watched Peter get sorted, he didn't look at all concerned, I wondered what house he would be in, I figured him Hufflepuff.

Peter POV

"Hi Hat!!"

"Ummm hello?!" said the Hat

"Lets me take a look at your brain….ohh well there's nothing here… I mean. Aren't you something special, now lets see… Slytherin? Oh no you will be eaten alive!"

My smile faltered, I did so like the color green

"Ravenclaw?" the hat asked itself "DEAR GOD no they would have me fired for even bringing it up!!"

I began to question if the hat liked me

"Hufflepuff" said the Hat in a tone that said 'definitely' "but wait, you do seem to strike me as ….loyal?!"

"Well" I thought "I do copy everyone a lot, and agree with everyone…"

"Yes, yes I see" said the Hat uninterested "I think that Gryffindor will help you become your own person"

GRYFFINDOR!!

--

Remus POV

HOW???

--

James POV

WHY????

--

Sirius POV

"If Peter can get into Gryffindor and I can't, I am going to Durmstrang like mum wanted!" After I 'thought' this I realized I had yelled it to the whole school - plus Peter was looking at me trying to figured out if I had insulted him or not. Remus and James just snickered.

--

Normal

After quite some time Sirius was finally going to be sorted. "Took you long enough professor" he said, she looked highly agitated. Sitting down upon the stool the black, pointed hat was placed upon his head

"My my my, ANOTHER Black" said the sorting hat "well I needn't think about it then, SLYTH…" but it was cut off by a ear-splitting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" portraying from Sirius' mouth.

The hall went deadly silent.

"But you're a Black", the hat yelled, who shockingly wasn't just speaking to Sirius anymore. This was because he had thrown the magical object off his head.

"Do you think I care or like it" Sirius shouted

"Well now aren't we brave, standing up to the noble sorting hat."

"SEE, LOOK BRAVE!" Retorted Sirius. "Please, please, anywhere but snaky-ville!" [At this point the Slytherins were fuming "I'll even bargain for Hufflepuff!

Someone from the middle table shouted "…and what's wrong with Hufflepuff?!"

"Where were you hoping to end up then BLACKEY?" said the hat.

"Gryffindor of course" said Sirius

"…and if you don't sort me into good ol' red and gold, I'll have to kill you!"

"I'm a hat boy!"

"Then I shall feed you to the Giant Squid"

After a long silence the hat replied…

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I will", shot back the boy. "I'm a Black am I not?"

"Hmmmm" – thought the cap. "Well maybe you are Gryffindor material!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Sirius did the cabbage patch all the way to a shocked, but giggling Gryffindor table.

**Part 2 Dinner with a poltergeist**

James POV

"OMG!! I can't believe we are all together!!" I said happily. I had known we would be friends, because we had all sat on the train together and had gotten to like each other at once. But I had never thought we would be in the same house. This year would rock!

"Dude you are starting to sound like a sissy." Sirius told me, but he was equally happy

"It's pretty amazing though" Remus was saying "it was obvious that James would go in to Gryffindor, but err… Peter, we thought would be somewhere other than here. And we all thought Sirius was doomed to snaky-town" he said laughing

As we ate the food that had appeared in front of us, my eyes wandered around the table, they seemed to be searching for something or rather someone…… I didn't know what until they landed on the most beautifullest girl ever. She had dark coppery flowing hair that was curled becomingly around her perfectly shaped face. The most startling emerald green eyes, almond shaped, were looking around the table. I recalled her name,

Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily what a pretty name Lily Evans, Lily… No Lily Potter, my eyes misted over at the thought

-----

**Note **

**Yes he is only 11 but hey it is cute and don't worry he will learn soon…besides would you actually wanna read this if I didn't make James think this way?**

**Oh and yes I know McGonagall did not start teaching till there 6****th**** year but I am not a good thinker person so I just used her. **

**---**

God she was lovely looking …Lily… maybe I should introduce myself…

"James?"

Lily Potter, oh I do like that….

"James!!!"

Sirius can be godfather

"James Potter!!"

"What Huh!!??" My happy fantasies were brought back to reality

--

Sirius POV

I had been calling James' name for the past 5 minutes, Merlin he looked possessed….. Maybe it was the fish…

"What Huh!!??" he finally answered

"Dude what is wrong with you?" I said

"Oh, um nothing" but he was looking possessed again "Remus what do you like is a good name for a baby boy?"

"Err?!!!" said Remus looking thunderstruck

"OH MY GOD this isn't just bad fish!!" I exclaimed "James come back to us, no no don't go towards the light!!! Come back!! Don't go towards the light!! And no matter what the guy with the fork says, don't do anything!!"

But James seemed to be back to normal

"Black what in the name of Merlin's right arm are you going on about????"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were dying" I said helping myself to the mashed potatoes

"Well I'm not"

"We can see that" said Remus laughing

"I think he was looking at the red headed girl with the unique green eyes" piped Peter

"Pete, do you want to die?" Growled James

"Oooooh" I crooned to the hall "Jamsie has a girlfriend!! Jamsie has a girlfriend!!

---------------

Please review!!!

And thank you to my dear ice cream for editing my utterly stupid mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I know...I'm amazing, but as shocking as it may be, I'm not JK [who by the way is a GODDESS and I worship at her  
precious feet oh plus the bestest peeps in the world are ICE CREAM [who has so generously typed this for me LOLLI and ITME

So here is my creation, pleez enjoy!!

James was turning beet red, and was attempting to hide beneath the table **[kind of like you do on V-day when your card says a ****  
****little something that you didn't' quite mean : )****  
**  
"Sirius, PLEASE! For the love of Merlin, people are staring", Remus hissed

James looked exasperated " You're embarrassed Remus? and as for you Black... WAR"!!!!!!

**And this my dear readers, was the begininng of the legendary food fight**

"Do my ears deceive me, or did I hear the thrilling shrill of WAR!" a teasing voice aroused out of the mist

Peeves the Poltergeist ran - or rather floated into the dining hall. "At your command general"! **[forgive me but I'm no good with ranks, so if general isn't right, deal with it** this was said to a slightly aghast James.

He looked up at the...well what was it. James had seen ghosts many a time, but well, this just...wasn't. But hey it was wrapped around his every word!

JAMES POV

" Alright then - ?" I began

"Peeves sir" answered the poltergeist brightly

"okay Peeves, see the guy with the black 'good looking' hair?" I told him, with added air quotes

"Yes sir?!?!!?!?" It was easy to see he couldn't wait to get to do something...bad

"DESTROY HIM!! OH AND THE FAT KID!!!"

Peeves quickly went into action, picking up sticky gobs of mashed 'tato **['tato is cool** and lobbed them SMACK! at Sirius. and that was it

Soon everyone was joining in, even the goody-two-shoes Ravenclaws! and were my eyes playing tricks or did Dumbledore just...no McGonagall looks pissed

But before I could watch more, I was sorely hit with a cobb o' corn by some lanky 6th year. So in return I grabbed the nearest piece of food and off it went sailing!

SPLAT

"OH MERLINS LEFT BUTT CHEEK" my mind raced

Crap crap crap! I had hit _HER_!!! Man right smack dab on the back of her head

I watched her figure slowly turn around...oh whoa...when she's mad...not pretty! Just a small thought but maybe marring her beauty isn't exactly the wisest thing to do.

"WHO" she said, fire in her eyes and furry in her voice "DID _THAT_!??"

"s-sor-ry-y" I barely breathed

**OW**!!

I had no clue what had numbed my face because at that moment, the Headmaster bellowed "Cloroxo Sweepius" **[a well known cleaning spell**

The hall froze. "this" he said "must stop" his eyes spying over the four houses

Slytherin was cowering on and under their table, Ravenclaw pounding them with what was left of the pork.

"Peeves" Dumbledore called" I told you specifically NOT to start a food fight, not after that little...incident a few years ago" but he was smiling

"Quite sorry sir" said the apparition to the old man, bowing. "No need my dear fellow" i noticed Dumbledore mouth.

"And now, it is time for bed". _Amazing, i thought to myself. He acts like this was nothing. And it won't be, not after what we have planned for this year!_

"First years this way!" called a prefect. And the four of us trooped off the Gryffindor tower.

Well not my best, but I swear to you it will get better [No comment Lolli : )

Thank you ICE CREAM for helping with.

Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey, I'm not JK but again she's my idol; In fact one of Lily's friends is named after her. Oh and there's a word in the next chapter "hormone attack". Yeah that means when ones "cushy feelings splurge and take a joy ride"

Ice Cream, ur my bestest [and only Beta eva! Keep up the good work. Lolli... :) and Branny and Elfer im 4ever your Cupcake

REMINDER FLASHBACK

...the food fight quickly took an end, as the Hogwartian student body headed off to their dorms...

LILY'S DORM

"Ohmigosh! Who does that kid think he is?!?! You just don't start a food fight! And I know he did it on purpose Jo. You can't deny he wasn't eyeing me all through dinner. I figured the magical world would at least be somewhat civil.

Johanna Amathine looked warily at her friend. She knew Lily had her reasons to be mad, but well, it had been a whole hour of non-stop complaints.

"Lily please! It was just mashed potato. Now would you give it a rest?"

"Really Jo? Do you even care?"

"No I don't think Jo or anyone else in this room cares Lily! Now suck it up and go to bed" reprimanded Alice [LASTNAME does anyone now it??? and Cassie Goodlove in unison.

"Oh fine. But if toast flys past me in the morning I'll be the first to let you know" after this last remark, Lily FINALLY went to bed

JAMES' DORM

"Sirius, tell me right now what my problem is? No don't say anything. Merlin Dad was right about hormone attacks! I can't believe I - I even thought what I was thinking!!" James Potter had a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"Well mate, look on the bright side" said Sirius "at least she was good looking"

"Have you heard anything from James' little speech about hormone attacks?" interrupted Remus "You see the fact that she was attractive and our now developing horm-"

"Remus!! End of discussion. Not when I'm about to drift off into lala land thanks" Sirius said with his hands over his ears

"Yeah really don't need to hear this, g'night" James added quickly, heading off to bed.

---

"Where are we?"

"Didn't we already pass that suit of armor?"

"Oh they all look the same"

"What the...HEY PETE! YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY ROBES!"

"Sorry"

"Remus, I may have glasses, but my eyes rarely deceive me. This is NOT the Great Hall" James informed his friend

"Yeah Remmie, where's that wondrous sense of direction you have?" joked Sirius

"Arg, I know we're close! We just aren't there...yet" but Remus sounded awfully unconvincing

"Remus, face it we're lost"

"No we aren't. Now if you two would stop PESTERING me I will get us there in no time"

"Remus got us lost, Remus got us lost!"

"Sirius don't make fun of Remus"

"Thank you Peter. It's good to have a kiss-up as a friend"

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"Okay that's it. Did you hear that?" Said Sirius

"Yes! The thunder from the ceiling in the Great Hall! We must be close!" exclaimed Remus

"No...That was my STOMACH. I'm starving and I'm gonna miss my first breakfast of the year thanks to a certain someone" retorted Sirius

"...and so" he continued" I'll be getting us there myself"

"You? If Remus can't even get us there, how are you of all people going to?" asked James skeptically "I'm hungry too ya' know"

"Then quit complaining and follow me"

So the foursome, groaning, followed Sirius Black...wherever he was leading them

1O minutes later

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Gosh..."

"Sirius, I gotta hand it to you, I really thought we would miss breakfast" James told him gratefully

"But how? How did you know where to go" questioned Remus

"My distinct sense of smell for bacon"

"Pardon?" asked Peter [who by the way was scarfing down a chocolate muffin. So when he said "P" it sprayed everywhere

"You're what?" asked Remus

"I said" began Sirius slowly "My - distinct - sense - of – smell-for-bacon"

"Whatever it was who cares it got us here didn't?" Said James "Now lets eat already"

"What, scared to see your girlfriend Jamsey-boo? Look she's sitting right over there" teased Sirius "eeeew she's talking to that greasy kid"

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" James hissed harshly, emphasizing "not" "and gross, does that kid know what shampoo is? I've lost my appetite"

"ooooo, play a prank on him" said Peter

"Hey not a bad idea. Besides, old greasy head got it coming to him talking to James girlfriend" Sirius said, an air of devilry in his tone

"Oh is that who he is?" James asked not bothering to answer to the 'girlfriend' thing "No wonder"

"Who is he?" Implored Remus

"Severus Snape. He comes from one of those pureblood obsessed families" explained James

"Oh...well that explains why he's Slytherin"

"I've got it!" said Sirius, snapping out from deep thought

"Got...?"

"What prank to set on ol' Snake-lover"

"Go on"

"Well it involves a big tub, and getting the gits hair washed"

Remus was looking a bit unnerved "I don't know you two. I'm not exactly thrilled on getting involved with Snape, plus being at school it would be no doubt AGAINST the rules to assault a student and give him a forced bath"

"aw c'mon Remus" James begged "it won't be that bad"

"Yeah Remmie" Sirius said with a grin" besides, it sounds so much more fun when you put it that way"

"No, and don't call me Remmie!!"

"Please? Pretty please???"

"NO"

"Fine, you go do some thrilling studying while me and James set off the first bit of our trickery of the year" and with that, the two went into planning

"What are they doing?"

"I'll explain in potions Peter

**READ THIS**

Well threes chapter 4. Yes, ICE CREAM you are wonderful and I'll get you back your ring soon. I hope. Anyway chapter 5 should be here sooner than later so keep checking in. Seriously review. I cry when I don't get reviews. My next chapter will be dedicated to all who review chapter 4. Oh, and I plan on making a chapter that kind of explains the characters, Lily's friends in particular, so I recommend reading that just so you have some sort of picture in your head...I know I would like to know. It'll probably be chapter 4 1/2, that won't take long

So hop ya enjoyed it! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review. Just a little "nice job" would be fine too!


	5. chapter 4 and a half

Disclaimer " I have told you I do not own anything how many time must you ask!

Important read! 

This chapter is not apart of the story. It really just is hereso that I can describe what each characteracts and looks like, so that you have a good picture in your head. You don't have to read this, but it's a bit comical and I don't plan on describing the people in other chapters, so I suggest you do at least skim through it. You'll find it's nice to get to know who you're reading about. Main descriptions will be Lily's friends:)

**James Potter **

Sirius Blacks bff, leader of the future marauders.

Okay you know the drill. Dreamy hazel eyes, messy black hair. I'd say about 5'0''? (age 11)He should grow to at least 6'2'' by seventh year.

**Sirius Black **

Dangerous minded boy who has an odd attraction to McGonagall. James is like a brother to him 

Remus, thinks him a walking encyclopedia, who is fun to tease and gives relatively good advice. 

Deep brown eyes, slightly taller than James, longish dark hair.

**Remus Lupin **

Slightly scared of Black and can be very outgoing with his friends, but is very quite and shy around others.

Thick sandy hair, that hides his pale blue eyes. Think he's like, 5'1''

**Peter Petigrew **

Peter is Peter and therefore is not worthy of a definition of anything come to that ( I still cry about his betrayal )

**Lily Evans **

Tempered red head, who eyes just shoot you.

Okay so obviously she's got red hair. But it's not so bright red, but dark copper, which seems to become fire when angered. Eyes are just like WOAH. They are the first thing you see when you look at her. 4'8'', but 5'5'' in seventh year

**Cassie Featherette**

Gets terribly flustered aroundRemus, but she is not a bookworm.She is shy but knows how to stand up to here self. She is funny and knows how to win an argument. Lily is her security blanket though, so if Lily or her other friends are not there she falls to peaces.

Appearance- wavy, full chocolate hair. Slightly short for her age (4'5'' don't worry she gets tall) clear blue eyes with pale dusting of freckles. 

**Mary McDonald **

Mary likes to be out side the box, the poor girl always gets stuck with Peter. She is a bit of a feminist though so she won't date. very environmentally aware.

Appearance- Dirty blond hair, gray eyes (5'0'') longish face, and her teeth are spaced a bit.

**Joe (Johanna) Amathine**

Very out going she always can speak her mind. If she disagrees with you, she'll let her know (but she is not snobby) lets just say that if you wanted to be someone, you would want to be her.

Appearance- first of all drops dead gorgeous, black full length flowy black hair,purple streaks that just, suit her. Her eyes appear to always be changing, dark blue, black, but most commonly pure amethyst. 

Says she hates Sirius. I think not

**Alice Prewett**

Very shy but really likes Frank (who is a year above the marauders) but can be very surprising, and supportive 

Appearance- very light brown with golden here and there, has brown sparkling eyes. 

**Enemies **

**Britni **

Everyday she talks about herobsession with Sirius Black. She'salready got herfuture planned out with him. This thoroughly creepshim out.Now she isn't in Gryffindor but a bubble-headed Hufflepuff.

Appearance- uncontrolled, frizzy, mouse hair. Thick rimmed glasses thatframe unimaginably large eyes, which happen to be an unnamed color. She has braces because she likes the bling on her face. 

Okay, so we might make a chapter like this for each year or every other year, just so you can see how everyone is growing up


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I am not JK

Disclaimer- I am not JK. No matter how terribly wonderful that would be, imp just not. But for the record we're both blonde

**Chapter 4 ¾**

Authors note: READ!!

We would like to say that we have acknowledged that we have made a few mistakes. You may not have realized that we have but as I am such a wonderful author thought it wise to point them out.

Yes now I am done with the lecture.

_Mistake 1- Cassie Goodlove/Featherette_: so yes I realized that in chapter 1, I named her Cassie Goodlove, but this is in too much relation to _Luna Lovegood_. My beta Ice Cream changed her to _Featherette_. This is permanent.

_Mistake 2 - Remus' height_: this is only a mistake a real perfectionist would point out but in chapter 1 we said that Remus was tall for his age but shorter than James it seems however that in chapter 4 ½ he is taller than Sirius. Wow that was the biggest run on sentence everrrr! We would like to point out that Sirius is the tallest, then James, then Remus, and then the extremely short Peter.

_Mistake 3 - Alice "Prewett"_: yes, Prewett is really Molly Wesley's maiden name, but for now it has been given to Alice. Forgive us and get over it!

_Mistake 4 –_ Joe is not a boy, and her name, or nickname should be Jo

Moving on

**Chapter 5**

Remus POV

It had been two weeks since Sirius had said that they were going to destroy the 'slimy- haired - icky - nasty -gross - most greasy - haired - kid - in the world', and so far he had done nothing but pour maple syrup on his head.

"So to live at Hogwarts, when you have three best friends that are completely psycho…" Remus thought as he walked to the library "is not as easy as it looks" he turned right "I swear the library was this way yesterday..." two fifth years walked by "maybe I should ask them where the library is" if Remus was not as shy as he was, he might have inquired the whereabouts of his sanctuary; but at the moment he felt really stupid walking though the corridors alone.

"Hello Lupin" it was a brunette girl who I recognized to be one of the girls who Evan sat with at breakfast. She was a little bit shorter than I, chocolate hair, and blue eyes clearer than the sea. Aren't I poetic?

"Hello Featherette" said I

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Well" I began, a bit nervously "I was looking for the library, but I can't seem to find it. I think I might have took a wrong stairway"

"The library? Its right over here" She pointed, leading me around the corner and down the hall.

"Thanks" I was relieved to have sometime to myself

"No problem, why are you here anyway?"

"I am looking for a book." No really Remus, she had no idea you were doing that. Stupid stupid

"No most people who go to the library are looking for chocolate" she laughed

I smiled, a bit tense, when I heard laughing from the down the corridor.

"Oi Remmie!" It was Black

"What do you want now!?" I yelled

"Whatchya doing'?"

"Going into the library." Honestly Sirius what does it look like I'm doing?

"A what?" He has got to be joking, the kids dumb but he isn't that dumb

"Umm, the library."

"Wait a second, there's something in my ear. I thought you said you were going into the library."

"That _is_ what I said!" Now I just don't get it

"NOOOOOOO!!" He screamed grabbing my arm and yanking me away from the door"

YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE; YOUR BRAIN WILL BE SUCKED OUT THROUGH YOUR EARS!!"

"Oh" said James "is that were your brain went? And to think I had thought it ran away with a fried banana and a couple of bran muffins"

"ha ha ha, very funny" Sirius said"but Remus I want to make a point of keeping us all library virgins!"

"I'd started to edge into the library to get away from them (Cassie had ran away when she saw them coming, they had that affect on people) when BOOM I ran into someone

"Oh sorry" I said, flustered

"What? Oh no, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." And wouldn't you know, it was Evans

"Really, the fault is mine I wasn't -"

"Yeah Evans, watch where you're going" James cut in. "Remus here is extremely breakable"

"I am not!" But they were not listening...not that they do anyway

"Sorry Potter" she spat with contempt, and then turning to me "and I am really sorry Remus it was my fault"

"No it was me, I was trying to get away from this maniac" I said nodding towards Sirius, who looked like he had been slapped in the face "but I ran into you, sorry"

**Sorry for the lame conversation of self - accusation! Note, still Remus**

**POV**

Later that day-

As I walked up to the portrait of the fat lady, I saw that Evans again. I can't say I understand James' extreme dislike of her, she's actually quite pleasant. And they barely even speak... But my thoughts were intercepted by "Sugar flies" said by Cassie Featherette.

"Are you going in?"

"Huh?" I asked. If that is a question

"Well, I have the common room door open, and you are standing there looking a tad distant. And I asked if you are going to come in, or not" She explained in a slow voice

"Oh yes I was just...yeah I'm coming in"

She looked rather amused, and skipped through. I don't blame her I probably sounded pretty stupid.

I walked over to the chair where I had left my book bag. Grabbed in and was walking out again when Cassie spoke to me:

"Hey do you know what class we have first? I left my agenda downstairs"

"We have potions" I answered, leaving the common room by her side

"So" I began at an attempt for conversation "are you muggleborn?"

"Yes this is quite new to me" she said, sounding slightly flustered

"It's great, magic. I'm half-blood. My Father is a wizard, but he left when I was young. Now I just live with my mom..." I drifted off

"Why?" she asked

'oh um, he ah…" well I couldn't really - truthfully answer that could I?

"I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to talk about it" she told me gently "I have to go find Lily" and with that she was walking back to the Great Hall

Cassie Featherette. Now that I think about it, she is really the only Gryffindor I have gotten to know besides my three bizarre friends. Speaking of which I haven't seen a certain Sirius Black and James Potter for some time now. I wonder if that's a bad thing.

MEANWHILE NORMAL POV

James and Sirius were up in their dorm discussing ways to manipulate Snape into getting a good shampooing.

"The best way to do it I think" said James "would be to" he trailed off thinking hard

"Oh c'mon. Let's just go with the first idea and dump shampoo on his head!" Sirius said

People!! What is your problem?? I want readers who are faithful to me (besides lolli and otterpotter etc) this means review!! You are all spoiled by how amazingly quick I update! Honestly how hard is it to type "nice job" "can't wait to read the next chapter"?? I mean this is what makes us writers motivated to write! We aren't even halfway through year 1! I WANT REVIEWS! And I know how many of you are reading this, so I should have more than 189 reviews, not just 3...from all the same people!

**And****again sorry for any grammar and spelling problems!**


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note: If I was JK, I wouldn't be writing fan/fics would I

**Authors note: If I was JK, I wouldn't be writing fan/fics would I? **

READ THIS PLEASE: Okay listen up all of you! All 300 and something people who have been reading this story! You know that? WHEN AN AUTHOR SAYS THEY WANT REVIEWS THEY WANT REVIEWS. Really I'm getting very discouraged and sad and I don't know if I should continue this or not since I have no clue whether you love it or hate it! I am on my hands and knees right now, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASE REVIEW!! Here I have an idea, if you really liked the chapter but you're not a big reviewer, just review with a :) If you sort if liked it but it wasn't my best put a : and if you really think I could do better put a :( I think this will work well. Can you just go with it?

This chapter is dedicated to Lolli, and Otterpotter, Ice Cream, Eeyore, Lila, and Never Eat Soggy Waffles, who have TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY WORK!!

NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...

_Reminder_

James and Sirius were up in their dorm discussing ways to manipulate Snape into getting a good shampooing.

"The best way to do it I think" said James "would be to" he trailed off

"Oh c'mon. Let's just go with the first idea and dump shampoo on his head!"

Normal POV

"So how do you propose we do this Sirius?" asked James. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought

"Do what?" Sirius asked James in return. He was walking around the room looking for something

"What do you mean 'do what', we're thinking up a plan to clean up Snape are we not?"

"Oh right, hold on mate I'm looking for something..." Sirius was now under the bed

"What could you have possibly lost already?!" James wanted to start the plan

"Oh just my hairbrush" and the silly boy started to sing...

"And now it's time for Silly Songs with Sirius. The part of the  
show where Sirius comes out and sings a silly song.  
Having just finished his morning bath, and having searched  
for his hairbrush, Sirius cries out! Oh, where is my  
hairbrush, oh where is my hairbrush. Oh where, oh where, oh  
where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where..."

"SIRIUS FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN THE WHOLE COMMON ROOM CAN HEAR YOU!" Remus had arrived

"Hello Remus" said an annoyed James Potter

"Listen you two, we have potions now, so I suggest" Remus rambled "That you grab your bags and get going"

"Fine" Sirius and James replied simultaneously

And with that Remus nodded his head and left for class.

"Well mate what are we going to do?" James finally had time to ask, as they walked down the stairs and out of the common room

"Here's an idea...Selsan blue!!" exclaimed Sirius

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Selsan Blue! Regulus told me all about it - you know, never wear black without the blue? Reg uses it all the time. See, Snapey has wicked bad dandruff right..."

"Anyways" James interrupted "Yeah okay we'll use that But we can't just do this in the open, we should ambush him"

"Yeah!!" said Sirius excitedly "Now what does ambush mean?"

James sighed "I'll explain after class Sirius"

Both boys sat down at a table with Remus, who was already taking notes - which confused James and Sirius for class hadn't even started yet

-- The next day

REMUS' POV

I don't trust those two. I suppose they have an 'okay' reason to strongly dislike Snape but...hopefully they don't get too reckless

Aw great, Peters stuck under the table again. How does he even do that?

"Thanks Remus" Peter squeaked to me after I got him squeezed out from under the table for the THIRD time that morning.

"Peter why do you even go under the table? Really people stare"

"Well I keep dropping my toast"

"Whoa wait a second. Are you telling me you've been eating toast off the floor??"

"Um...yeah"

I'm done with my breakfast now thanks. Call me a germaphobic but that's just gross.

"Hey Pete I'm gonna head back to the common room and grab my bag for class"

As I walked out of the great hall, I felt my jaw drop as a shriek pierced the world, in one quivering note...

James POV

"Okay ya' sure you got it?" I asked Sirius

"Yup"

"You drop the bucket of Selsan blue when he is right underneath us"

"Yup"

"Ready?"

"Yup"

"Is that all you're gonna to say?"

"Yup"

I rolled my eyes and watched the door open. It was him! And HER - Evans and slimy (as Sirius called him) talking as they made their way out of the great hall. Their voices condescending up the stairway where we were hidden.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Lily's voice crawled up the stairs in a hurt tone

"I have not." He replied bluntly, not meeting her gaze

"Yes you are, it's not my fault we were sorted into different houses, but honestly Sev, we can still be friends right?" Evans asked anxiously, and innocent; I think she is hypnotizing him with her girly sweetness. Hey it's possible.

"Yeah I guess"

"What does that mean?"

"Well Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't support to be friends."

"Oh rubbish! I don't care!!"

There was a pause, I thought about how sad it was that this girl was trying to break the natural order of things and was attempting to be friends with a slimy Slytherin…maybe she should just go there instead.

"Well….." Snape said thinking "Okay, yeah, we can be friends."

I shudder. More like gagged. Ewwwwww!!

"Lily!" another voice called, it was one of her friends "Come on Alice needs you!"

"Coming!" she yelled in reply

"Get ready" I told Sirius as she skipped off leaving Snape alone just in target zone.

"Okay... one second….GO!" and he dropped it.

Just as lily turned back to Snape and took a step forward, he backed up leaving the space free… Lily filled it to kiss him on the cheek.

I looked away knowing what was coming…

Remus POV

OMG THEY DID NOT JUST DO THAT!!

Later….

"So did you have fun?"

"Oh jolly good time!" said Sirius sarcastically

"I would think so" I said grinning

James and Sirius had gotten a detention from none other that McGonagall.

"Well we've determined that we're winning." James said

I raised and eyebrow in question and he brought out a piece of paper which read

Who can get the most detentions in 1-7 year?

James -1

Sirius -1

Remus -0

Peter -0

Then there was the

Who can make Evans scream the most?

James- 1

Sirius-1

Remus- 0

Peter -0

"Ha, we are wining!" Sirius said sticking out his tongue

"Not if you look at it in the term that who ever gets the lowest amount of points wins then me and Peter would be winning because we are the ones with the least amount of points.

"I'm lost"

James however said "You know big words confuses us Remus"

"The only big words were term and amount" I said very slowly. And I can't say they were very big at all

"Yes we know and those are big words!"

"Term means to apply a term to: call: name and amount means the total number or quantity: aggregate" (I used my resources, straight from a dictionary) Peter had now lead us into a stunned silence

"Peter, since when have you been an walking encyclopedia?!"

"I think you mean dictionary" I explained

"What's the difference?" Sirius said, now annoyed

"There's a big one! You see…" I began, enjoying there faces, which were beginning to look like they where going to explode

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah too much knowledge!! Help!" Sirius screeched running out of the room.

Tada end of chapter 6

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't be stupid, duh I'm not JK

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid, duh I'm not JK.

**This chapter is dedicated to otterpotter- who has been a constant reviewer! also ****Mera-Mera-Ookami**** and ****MemberoftheSugarCoatedCrew**** and 14hp1 and iamMariahC also ****lollipopprongs**** cause we can't forget you! **

**warrning!! this story has not been betaed! so be nice. please! **

_Remus POV _

'_I am going to die. I can feel it. They will all hate me. Well maybe not die. But I will get kicked out. I just want one year. One year and then I can get kicked out._' I though, desperately looking for some comfort in my own thoughts.

"Remy? You're looking kinda pale. You okay?" asked the apprehensive voice of James Potter. He sat down in the chair next to me and helped himself, to some toast.

'_Oh no!' _my brain was screaming instructions _'lie…lie…lie…if they know you will get kicked out….' _

"Um" I started, in a rather squeaky voice "I just got a letter from home. My Grandma is very ill and I haft to go see her." inside I sighed with relief I had not lost it.

"Oh. I'm sorry Remus, what kind of illness?" James asked sounding worried.

'_Uh oh! Think Lupin, Think!'_

"The doctors don't know yet." I said sighing.

"Well I hope she gets better." James said. But you could tell by his eyes that the lie was disbelieving.

'_Full moon,'_ I though sadly, it was going to ruin everything.

"Listen" I added I might as well get the thing done, "I haft to go see her this evening and I won't be back till tomorrow."

"Ahhh! But Remy! My dad told me how to get to the kitchens and we can steal some food!" James said, as Sirius appeared.

I pang of sadness washed over me, I was already ruining my friend's lives with mine.

"Sorry, you guys can just go."

"Oh No!" said Sirius "You can't get out of it that easily. We will wait till you get back. It would not be as much as an adventure otherwise. Beside" he added as and after though "Me and James are winning, you and Peter need to catch up.

I smiled at the though that the list had changed in such a short time.

Who can get the most detentions in 1-7 year?

James -4

Sirius -4

Remus -1

Peter -1

Who can make Evans scream the most?

James- 8

Sirius-6

Remus- 0

Peter -0

This had all changed in the last week, he had still not managed to get Evan's to yell at him. Though he had landed himself in detention for helping James with his 'watch the Slytherin turn different colors because of huge containers of paint hanging over his head' and though Sirius had said 'There is no way anyone can find out we did it.' They had still all landed in detention.

--

'_Time has it in for me'_ I though as I walked down to the hospital wing after dinner. Classes had flown by. I had even wished that history of magic (which was the last class of the day) would have gone a bit slower.

Reaching the hospital wing door I walked in, the nurse office door was closed. I really did not want to disturb her, but I did not know what else to do.

"Ready dear?" asked the old nurse, as I knocked on her office door.

"Yes." I muttered sadly. She shoot me a sympathetic look and led out of the ward.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we reached the outside air. But she avoided the question and just said,

"Come along dear." I sighed and followed her silently, until we reached a large tree out on the grounds.

"This is the Whomping willow." Said the kind lady, to Remus, "under the tree there is a passage, the passage will bring you to a house, there is were you will have your…Umm… transformation." She was looking at me with her bright piercing eyes, and I looked away

"Okay." I said in a rather choky voice.

"The house is located in Hogsmeade, but don't worry" she added upon seeing my disbelieving face "all the villagers think that the house is haunted. Any noise you will make they will just think it is the 'ghost' making it"

"Right" I said.

She then pulled out her wand, floating a near by stick into the air. Suddenly the braches began to swing around, so aggressively that it could take have taken someone head off. The matron directed the stick to the tree trunk and pressed a small knot in the tree. The violently moving branches stopped at once.

"Off you go dear." She said in chocked voice. I looked at her, was that a tear in her eye?

"Thank you." I said a small scratchy voice.

"I'll see you in the morning." She watched as I walked towards the tree. At the base there was a hole, just big enough for a man to squeeze though. I gripped the edges, looked back at the nurse, she nodded, I let go. I fell only a few feet down and landed on hard earth. Standing up I looked around

The tunnel was dark but the ground was smooth and straight so it was not hard to follow. I ran feeling scared. _'What if someone had been looking out the window? And had seen me and the old lady! No Remus! don't think like that!' _

'Bang!" my head hit something hard "ouch" I said softy I felt up and smooth wood reached y finger tips. I pushed and it up and upon. The room I looked at was small, there was a single chair underneath a boarded up window. The place had a creepy feeling, and if I had not known that I had to be here, I would have left at the first opportunity.

I began to walk around the shack, most of the rooms down stairs where empty, but upstairs there was a grand room with a large bed and a bathroom, with a sink and bathtub. Walking back down stair, I waited for the moon to rise.

--

_Normal _

A single ray of sunlight fell across the bed, in the shack. In the bed a boy lay panting heavily, his eyes where closed, but he was awake. Remus Lupin sat up and looked around, he could vaguely remember the moon setting and him crawling up thirteen stairs to the bed.

Crawling out of the bed he mad is way down stairs, it was about 7:00 o'clock. Opening the trap door he crawled out into the tunnel 'nine more to go' he thought as the door snapped shut behind him.

**Note: ya so I messed up Edison, WHATEVER! Anyway please please please please please please please please!! Review!! And again sorry for any mistakes! becasue i am sure there are alot! **

**Also I could not think of a name for the nurse, any ideas? **


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything

Sorry I have not updated in a long time but I have been working on another story hazel eyes and it is taking me a long time to write soo I am sorry I have not updated this one!

--

Remus POV

"How is your grandmother Remus?"

"Fine." I was really tired, I had spent all yesterday in the hospital wing sleeping, and that night I had come back to fine James and Sirius had learned a new charm, one that was driving the whole common room insane.

"That's nice" Said Sirius as he made a big stack of books hover into another part of the room. The whole room the covers in floating objects. Quills, ink, papers, anything you could think of. His three friends had been in charms that day and had learned the hover charm, and they wanted to make sure everyone knew they could do it.

"AHH! POTTER!" sigh I had been back only a few minutes and Evans was already yelling.

"YES!" James yelled! "That makes it

James-6

Sirius – 4"

Said James smiling happily, as Lily's papers floated towards the fire.

"NO!, DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed at him.

"Does that count as one Sirius? She did yell." James asked turning to his friend.

"No, she had already yelled at you for levitating the papers, so yelling about it twice does not count." Sirius said flicking his wand at Lily's book, witch then flew up onto the air.

"BLACK!"

"You see that counts as she was yelling at me this time witch makes it

James-6

Sirisu-5

one more and we are even."

"umm guys," I said "this is getting a bit out of hand." I said as Lily screamed in rage.

"YOU STUPID, RETRTED, DUMB, MENTAL, MARAUDERS!" She yelled at them trying to grab her book. The whole common room was laughing at the scene, James and Sirius debating how to get her angry, and Lily screaming her head off at them.

"Marauders? Has a nice ring to it don't it James?"

"Yes it does Sirius." He said "do you agree Remus?"

"Umm…umm…" I am so confused. "Sure?"

"Excellent! Peter?" James said turning form me to Peter who was watching the scene from behind the couch.

"What? Well fine. Okay."

"Wonderful, now Sirius we must make it official." James leaped up onto the table and all on the books and stuff fell to the floor.

"Excuse me!" he yelled looking around the common room, them room fell silent.

"We, that is to say, Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter are heard bye known as the Marauders, A name given to us by Evans. Thank you." He said bowing to her. She turned bright red and looked as thought she was going to yell again, but James interrupted.

"Now if you do not mind, me and the rest of the Marauders are going to head upstairs to plan how to take over the world. Just kidding! Have a nice night!" and with that he jumped off the table and headed towards the boys dorms, Sirius and Peter following, I looked around at the crowd, who was laughing even harder at James speech, shrugged and followed.

**James POV **

"So." I said as I reached the top of the boys stair case, "we have a new name we just need to put it to work."

"ummm… what is going on?" Remus asked looking bewildered at what was happing.

"Well when you were away was decided that we needed a name and Evans has just given it to us. We are now the Marauders." Sirius said happily.

"Yes." I said "and as the Marauders we must accomplish our first prank!"

"But we have already done some pranks." Peter said, very puzzled.

"Yes, but not as Marauders." Why was Peter in our group? I wondered " I think the first thing we should do is find a secret passage way."

"What?" Remus said looked shocked. "How do you know there are secret passageways?" was it just me or was he looking scared.

"don't worry, my dad told me about one, but my mom stopped him before he could tell me wear" I said scowling. "So we just need to find it"

"And how do you recommend we do that?"

"Remus, Remus, Remus. Have some faith!" Sirius said. "we just can sneak out tonight and find it."

"No," he said very emphatically

"Come on Remmy please!" I whined, we had to go out, why was he so boring!

"No!!"

"Please?" said Sirius.

"No!"

"Pretty please." I said, he was weakening

"No."

"Oh come on Remus, you wanna."

"Well…"

"yayay!"

"I didn't say yes!" he yelled.

"But you were about to say 'well I guess…but not tonight.' Right?"

"Well yes but…"

"Forget it we are going tomorrow. And there is nothing you can do about it!!"

"Fine…"

"Yayayaya!"

"I was not done!"

"But you were going to say 'fine I'll come too. Yayaya!"

"I hate you." He said sitting down on his bed with a flump."

Me a Sirius did thumbs up.

--

No betaed again. Sorry!


End file.
